Sweet Romance part 2
by UnknownUndetected
Summary: FF ini lanjutan dari FF "Sweet Romance"


Author : **Miss T**

Cast : **Kim Myung Soo (Infinite) as Myungsoo**

**Yoo Ah Ra (Hello Venus) as Ara**

Other Cast

Genre : Readers perception

**~ Myungsoo PoV~**

Diluar hujan sangat lebat tapi aku belum juga mendapatkan tanda – tanda kalau istriku sampai dirumah. Suara Mercedes Jungkook tak kunjung terdengar oleh telingaku. Anak itu sepertinya minta dimarahi. Ara memang noona nya tapi sekarang Ara adalah istriku. Aku yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas keselamatan Ara.

Aku berjalan mondar – mandir di ruang tamu. Sesekali kusibak tirai untuk mengintip keadaan di luar. Aku sangat khawatir, kenapa ia tak kunjung pulang. Hujan di luar makin lebat, angin berhembus dengan cukup kencang ditambah kilat yang menyilaukan mata. Beberapa kali kucoba untuk menghubunginya tapi sekarang ponselnya malah mati. Tidak biasanya ia bersikap seperti ini. Ia adalah istri yang patuh, ia akan langsung pulang ke rumah saat aku menelfonnya dan sekarang sudah lebih dari dua jam aku menunggunya yang tak kunjung pulang.

"Dimana kau Ara-ah.", desahku khawatir kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Kulipat tanganku dan kuletakkan di depan dada. Nafasku menjadi tak karuan, aku sangat khawatir

~ Myungsoo PoV end~

~Ara PoV~

Kuusap – usap lenganku sendiri karena dingin yang menghujam tubuhku. Titik – titik hujan yang menjatuhiku dari atas bagaikan ribuan jarum yang menusuk – nusuk tubuhku. Dayaku kian melemah, aku kehabisan banyak tenaga setelah hampir dua jam berjalan di tengah hujan yang lebat dengan pakaian yang sudah basah kuyup.

Dengan seperti ini aku tidak perlu berusaha menutup – nutupi tangisku karena air mata yang keluar dari mataku disambut oleh air hujan yang kemudian bergumul menjadi satu. Kuhentikan langkahku tepat di depan pagar, tanganku berusaha untuk meraih pagar tembok batu bata merah dengan tinggi sedadaku. Tetes demi tetes air mata kembali jatuh beriringan dengan titik hujan yang turun dari langit. Cepat kuseka air mataku, aku sudah sampai di depan rumah dan aku harus segera masuk. Aku hafal betul dengan sifat Myungsoo Oppa. Ia akan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Jungkook karena ia tidak sanggup untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya padaku.

Dengan tersaruk – saruk aku berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu. Kuputar gagang pintu kemudian membukanya pelan. Myungsoo Oppa yang duduk di sofa menyambut kedatanganku dengan wajah kaget. Ia langsung bangkit dari sofa dan berlari ke arahku yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tubuh yang berguncang hebat karena menggigil kedinginan.

Myungsoo Oppa menarikku masuk ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Nafasnya yang hangat sedikit banyak bisa mengelabuhi suhu tubuhku yang turun drastis. Kulingkarkan tanganku di punggungnya, kupeluk erat tubuhnya sama seperti ia memeluk erat tubuhku yang basah.

"Mian, aku pulang terlambat Oppa.", kataku pelan di dadanya.

"Gwaenchanha chagi, yang terpenting kau sudah sampai rumah. Kajja kita masuk, kau harus segera mengganti bajumu.", balas Myungsoo Oppa sambil membelai rambutku yang basah dengan pelan.

"Ne Oppa.", kataku mengiyakan.

Kulepas pelukan Myungsoo Oppa, kusunggingkan seulas senyumku padanya yang menatapku nanar. Mimik khawatir dan rasa cemas yang begitu berlebihan masih tersirat dari air mukanya yang tegang. Kuelus pipinya yang hangat dengan tanganku yang dingin ini. Aku berjalan melewatinya menuju kamarku yang ada di samping kamarnya.

Mianhae Oppa, aku membohongimu terus menerus. Aku tidak berani untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu. Karena, bila aku mengatakannya aku akan menyakiti hati banyak orang yang kucintai, termasuk kau. Meskipun cintaku padamu tidak lebih besar dari cintaku pada Baekhyun.

_**Mengapa hidup ini begitu keras dan menyakitkan. Sebenarnya kesalahan terberat dan terbesar apakah yang pernah kulakukan hingga membuatku hidup dalam tabir penderitaan yang tak berujung. Tuhan, ijinkan aku untuk merasakan kebahagiaan, dengan atau tidak dengan orang yang kucintai. Berilah kebahagiaan untukku dan **__**Myungsoo**__** Oppa. Jadikanlah aku seorang istri yang benar – benar menjadi istri seutuhnya untuknya. Bukannya menjadi seorang yeodongsaeng atau hanya sebagai sebuah symbol kalau dirinya tidak lagi hidup sendiri.**_

"Chagi.", panggil Myungsoo Oppa.

Sontak kututup buku diary yang baru saja kutulis. Kujauhkan buku itu dari tanganku karena kini Myungsoo Oppa sudah berdiri di depan kamarku. Kuselipkan rambutku di telinga dan berusaha untuk bersikap normal, bersikap seolah – olah aku tidak tengah melakukan sebuah hal yang aneh dan mencurigakan.

"Wae?", tanyaku dengan senyum.

"Ayo turun, kita makan malam di bawah.", ajaknya.

"Ne Oppa, aku akan segera menyusul."

"Arraseo.", balasnya.

Ia tersenyum sekilas kemudian menutup pintu kamarku pelan. Kusisir rambutku yang kusut dengan pelan di depan cermin. Wajahku pucat, sayu dan mataku nanar. Myungsoo Oppa pasti tidak akan curiga karena barusan aku kehujanan.

Kumatikan lampu kamarku kemudian segera berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar. Kututup pelan pintu kamar. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni satu persatu anak tangga yang aku sudah hafal betul tiap jarak antar anak tangga, jadi tidak mungkin aku terjatuh meski aku tidak fokus. Mulutku rasanya amat pahit dan perutku seperti dipelintir – pelintir. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan muntah kalau aku tidak segera minum teh hangat.

"Oppa.", panggilku. Myungsoo yang sudah duduk di kursinya kini hendak berdiri untuk menghampiriku. "Anni, tidak perlu Oppa.", cegahku.

Myungsoo tidak jadi berdiri, ia kembali duduk di kursinya dengan tubuh yang menegang.

"Aku sudah besar Oppa, jadi jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil.", cibirku.

"Tubuhmu lemah chagi, kau baru saja kehujanan.", balas Myungsoo.

Aku tersenyum simpul, kutarik kursi putih dari kayu yang ada di samping kursi Myungsoo kemudian duduk dengan pelan. Kusandarkan tubuhku di sandaran kursi, untuk beberapa saat aku terdiam sambil mengerjap – kerjapkan mataku. Hingga akhirnya kurasakan tangan hangat Myungsoo mengelus tanganku yang masih saja dingin.

"Kau baik – baik saja?", tanyanya khawatir.

"Ne Oppa.", jawabku.

"Makanlah.", suruhnya.

"Anni, aku masih kenyang.", tolakku halus.

Kuraih cangkir teh yang ada di depanku. Kuminum sedikit teh itu kemudian kembali diam sambil mengerjap – kerjapkan mata. Perutku sedikit mual dan aku merasakan seperti ada angin yang berputar – putar di dalam tubuhku. Tapi sebenarnya rasa ngilu yang tercipta di dada ku lah yang mendominasi dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

Kutelohkan kepalaku ke arah Myungsoo Oppa yang tengah sibuk makan. Kini ia sudah mengganti baju nya yang tadi basah karena memelukku dengan piyama warna coklat. Entah ada angin apa tiba – tiba aku memeluknya, melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya yang sontak membuat kunyahannya berhenti.

Myungsoo Oppa menjatuhkan sumpit nya di meja. Kedua mata tajamnya memandangku dengan penuh kebingungan. Semakin kueratkan pelukanku pada Myungsoo Oppa. Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubang hidungku.

"Kau baik – baik saja chagi?", tanyanya khawatir sambil membelai rambutku.

"Ne, gwaenchanha Oppa.", jawabku. "Oppa.", panggilku lirih.

"Wae?"

"Mianhae.", jawabku singkat.

"Mwo? Maaf untuk apa?", tanyanya ganti dengan penuh kebingungan yang tersirat dari sepasang matanya.

"Mian karena aku belum bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Mian karena aku tidak bisa seutuhnya menjadi istri, dan mian karena aku sering menyakitimu Oppa.", kataku.

Tak terasa air mata yang sedari tadi kuusahakan untuk tidak jatuh di depan Myungsoo Oppa kini tidak bisa kukendalikan lagi.

"Apa yang kau katkan Ara, kenapa kau merutuki dirimu sendiri seperti itu.", balas Myungsoo Oppa. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipiku. "Aku sangat bahagia karena bisa menikahimu, memilikimu seutuhnya adalah yang kuinginkan dan aku sudah mendapatkan hal itu, jadi untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku seperti itu.", katanya dengan tersenyum.

"Oppa_"

"Jangan pernah merutuki dirimu seperti ini lagi, kau membuatku begitu sedih kalau kau seperti ini terus. Saranghae chagi, jeongmal saranghae."

"Ne", balasku dengan terbata – bata. "Lanjutkan makanmu.", suruhku.

Ia tersenyum penuh arti. Di raihnya kembali sumpit berwarna hitam yang tadi ia jatuhkan di atas meja dan mulai kembali makan.

"Oppa.", panggilku lagi.

"Ne chagi.", balasnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini.", kataku.

Ia tidak menjawab. Tangan halusnya mengusap – usap punggung tanganku. Mataku terpejam, sengaja kubiarkan terpejam. Wangi tubuhnya masih memenuhi rongga hidungku. Tuhan, kenapa kau kirimkan namja yang begitu sempurna ini sebagai pengganti Baekhyun untukku. Aku merasa terluka Tuhan, aku terluka karena aku tidak bisa mencintainya sama besar seperti aku mencintai orang yang sudah mencampakanku. Balasan ini sangat tidak pantas diterima oleh Myungsoo Oppa, terlebih karena cintanya yang begitu besar padaku. Cintanya yang tidak mungkin kubalas sama besarnya dengan cintaku yang kuberikan seutuhnya pada Baekhyun.

Bisa kurasakan nafasnya yang mengalun dengan teratur. Hal yang membuatnya sedih adalah melihatku merutuki diriku sendiri. Tapi tahukah dia kalau sebenarnya merutuki diriku sendiri inilah cara yang paling tepat untuk menghukum diriku. Seorang yeoja kejam dan tidak tahu malu. Yeoja bebal dan tidak bisa menerima konsekuensi dari keputusan yang sudah diambil. Seberapa hancurnya hati Myungsoo Oppa saat nantinya ia tahu mengenai peperangan batin yang terjadi di dalam hatiku. Kenyataan bahwa aku tidak mencintainya, kenyataan bahwa ada orang lain yang mengisi relung hatiku dan kenyataan kalau ia hanya kujadikan alat untuk terlihat kuat di hadapan seseorang dan untuk menutupi rasa sakitku. Air susu dibalas dengan air tuba. Kebaikan dan cintanya yang tak ternilai kubalas dengan kebohongan yang begitu besar.

Sedari tadi aku hanya mondar – mandir tidak jelas di depan kamar Myungsoo Oppa. Aku bingung, benar – benar bingung. Sebuah desakan yang terdengar begitu konyol dan tidak mungkin bisa terbersit dipikiranku tiba – tiba saja muncul. Sejak memiliki rumah sendiri, aku tidak pernah tidur sekamar dengan Myungsoo Oppa. Bahkan kami belum pernah melakukan, ya sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri.

Aku menolak, dengan halus aku menolaknya dengan alasan aku masih kuliah. Karena aku masih ingin menikmati waktu normalku sebagai seorang gadis biasa. Setahu orang aku hanyalah seorang mahasisiwi biasa, tidak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki suami karena status kami sendiri juga ditutup – tutupi. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu, hanya keluargaku, keluarga Myungsoo Oppa, member EXO, member Infinite, dan management nya yang tahu.

Rasanya amat bersalah. Lagi – lagi aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, alasan yang kubuat itu lagi – lagi hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Entah sudah berapa jilid buku kebohongan yang sudah berhasil kutulis. Tidak mau tidur bersama dengan suami dengan alasan karena aku masih kuliah sama sekali tidak logis. Tapi anehnya, ia percaya begitu saja. Cinta sudah membutakannya, dan aku tidak bisa menjadi tongkat yang dapat menuntunnya berjalan menuju arah yang benar.

Kuketuk pintu kamar Myungsoo Oppa. Aku berdiri mematung di depan pintu sambil menggertakkan gigiku sendiri. Rasanya was – was untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Myungsoo Oppa tapi akhirnya kulakukan juga. Tanganku bergumul menjadi satu karena rasa gugup yang tak tertahankan.

Dapat kudengar suara langkah kaki Myungsoo Oppa mendekat ke arah pintu. Aku semakin gugup. Kuperkuat tautan tanganku sambil mengetuk – ngetukkan kakiku di lantai.

Wajahnya yang menurut Alice mistis itu terlihat sedikit kaget melihatku yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil membawa Mr. KyaKya boneka panda besar kesayanganku.

"Wae chagi?", tanyanya sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya.

Aku berjinjit untuk melihat keadaan di dalam kamar Yesung Oppa. Kubuat nafasku seteratur mungkin. Ya, kubuat seolah – olah aku dalam keadaan baik – baik saja tanpa ada rasa tertekan sedikitpun.

"Apa tadi kau sudah tidur Oppa?", tanyaku basa – basi. Tangan kiriku mengusap – usap tengkukku untuk meredam rasa gugup dan grogi yang tidak ketulungan.

"Hampir, memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau membawa Mr. KyaKya mu itu?", tanya Myungsoo Oppa. Mata tajamnya melirik Mr. KyaKya yang ada di dalam pelukanku.

"Emmppp…", mataku tidak berani kuarahkan menatap Myungsoo Oppa. "Oppa_"

"Ne, kau kenapa sebenarnya?"

"Empppp_ bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu malam ini?", tanyaku dengan terbata – bata.

"Mwo?", serunya kaget. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Anni, kalau kau keberatan aku akan tidur di kamarku sendiri.", balasku dengan terkekeh seolah – olah yang kukatakan tadi hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

Aku mendengus kesal. Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan kamar Myungsoo Oppa. Tapi belum sempat aku menjejakkan langkah kaki kelimaku ia sudah terlebih dulu menarik lenganku. Aku menoleh kearahnya yang menatapku dengan mata tajamnya yang sayu.

"Tidurlah bersamaku malam ini.", katanya sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Ne Oppa_", kataku dengan terbata sambil menelan ludah.

Myungsoo Oppa tersenyum, ia menurunkan tangannya dari lenganku. Kueratkan pelukanku pada Mr. KyaKya, boneka panda besar yang sah menjadi milikku sejak aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Sampai sekarang aku masih bersama dengan Mr. KyaKya karena aku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Ia harus selalu ada di sampingku saat aku tidur karena memeluknya membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman.

"Masuklah chagi.", suruh Myungsoo Oppa yang sekarang sudah tidur di atas ranjangnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Kenapa rasanya menjadi aneh, kenapa aku merinding dan gugup. Padahal biasanya aku tidak pernah seperti ini saat masuk ke dalam kamar Myungsoo Oppa. Tapi melihatnya yang sudah tidur di atas ranjangnya membuatku merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah muncul dibenakku saat bersama dengannya.

Semakin kupererat pelukanku pada Mr. KyaKya. Yak, Mr. KyaKya tolong bantu aku. Aku tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang kini menjalar disekujur tubuhku. Mengapa aku merasa aneh dan merasa kalau sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi tidak waras.

"Wae?", tanya Myungsoo bingung.

"Gwenchanha.", jawabku singkat kemudian terkekeh.

Bagaimana sebenarnya cara yang tepat untuk mengelabuhi perasaanku yang tak karuan?

Desir angin yang berdesing diluar membuatku makin merinding dan gugup. Jalan dari pintu menuju tempat tidur yang seharusnya tidak lebih dari lima detik kini menjadi lima abad. Langkah kakiku yang biasanya lebar kini menciut, nafasku yang biasanya teratur kini menjadi tak beraturan. Ara, kau sangat memalukan.

Pelan, aku duduk di pinggir ranjang. Kupandang Myungsoo Oppa yang melihatku dengan tatapan yang penuh ketidakmengertian dan kebingungan. Kulepas sandal yang kupakai kemudian menaikkan kedua kakiku sambil menutup mata. Kucari sandaran tempat tidur kemudian menyandarkan punggungku di sana.

Tanganku masih memeluk Mr. KyaKya dengan erat dan mataku masih tertutup. Rasanya sama seperti saat setelah menikah dulu, setahun yang lalu. Rasanya begitu ngilu di dada dan sangat menyiksaku.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melanggar perjanjian itu chagi.", kata Myungsoo Oppa dengan tiba – tiba.

"Eh, emppp,,, Anni Oppa, aku mengerti tapi tidak seperti itu.", balasku terbata – bata.

Ia tersenyum, tangannya menarik Mr. KyaKya yang ada di pelukanku.

"Yak Oppa, hendak kau apakan Mr. KyaKyaku.", teriakku histeris. Mr. KyaKya terlalu berharga untukku.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakiti anak kesayanganmu ini.", katanya saat Mr. KyaKya sudah berpindah tangan sepenuhnya padanya. "Aku ingin meletakkan Mr. KyaKya mu ini di tengah untuk menjadi pembatas. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau aku melanggar perjanjian itu.", lanjutnya dengan senyum yang penuh.

Lampu kamar yang redup tidak bisa menutupi ketampanannya. Seandainya saja waktu itu aku terlebih dulu bertemu dengan Myungsoo Oppa pasti sekarang keadaannya aku menjadi yeoja yang begitu mencintainya.

"Kajja, kita tidur sekarang Oppa. Bukankah besok kau harus berangkat pagi – pagi ke Busan.", ajakku untuk mencairkan suasana hatiku yang membeku.

"Arraseo, besok kau juga ada kuliah pagi untuk mengurus skripsimu. Kajja kita tidur.", timpalnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis padanya. Kubaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Kumiringkan tubuhku dengan posisi aku memunggunginya. Myungsoo Oppa menyelimutiku dengan selimut tebal berwarna coklat kepunyaannya.

Aku bergeming, aku tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Rasanya masih sama seperti tadi. Tapi sekarang rasanya semakin ekstrim. Seperti ada burung pelatuk yang mematuk dadaku dari dalam.

Kurubah posisi tidurku menghadap Myungsoo Oppa yang tidur terlentang #ampuni bahasaku#. Matanya terpejam sempurna dan nafasnya teratur. Mataku bergerilya memandang wajahnya dari samping. Mengapa aku bisa setega ini pada namja seperti Myungsoo. Namja yang terlihat sadis dari luar tapi sebenarnya memiliki hati yang serapuh bulu merpati.

Tanganku menyentuh pipinya yang hangat dan ternyata hal itu membuat Myungsoo Oppa terbangun. Ia tersontak kaget kemudian menatapku lekat – lekat. Dahinya berkerut dan alisnya menjadi satu.

"Mianhae Oppa, aku mengganggu tidurmu.", kataku dengan terkekeh.

"Gwenchanha, kajja tidur. Kau tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam, kau habis kehujanan bisa – bisa kau sakit nanti.", suruhnya.

"Oppa, bolehkah aku tidur sambil menyandar di dadamu? Sekali saja.", tanyaku sambil mengacungkan jari telunjukku.

"Apapun untuk istriku akan kulakukan.", jawabnya.

Ia menarik tangan Mr. KyaKya kemudian menjatuhkannya di lantai. Yak, ia menyakiti Mr. KyaKya, tapi aku tidak mungkin membentak Myungsoo Oppa hanya karena aku tidak terima ia memperlakukan Mr. KyaKya dengan kasar.

Tangannya yang hangat menarikku dan memasukkanku ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Kuletakkan tangan kananku di pinggulnya sedangkan tangan kiriku kuletakkan di depan dada Myungsoo Oppa. Dapat kudengar alunan nafas Myungsoo Oppa yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya juga suara detak jantuknya yang mengalun harmonis.

Tangan kanan Myungsoo Oppa membelai pelan rambutku sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membenahi selimut kami. Ia menariknya sampai sebatas dada. Kupererat pelukanku padanya, pada suamiku yang selama ini sudah kutipu dengan bebagai macam kebohongan.

"Saranghae.", bisiknya pelan.

"Ne.", balasku.

Kupejamkan mataku, sambil terus menikamti detak jantungnya yang seperti alunan music penghantar tidur. Mian Oppa, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi hidup penuh penderitaan, terlebih karena aku membuatmu begitu menderita. Kau memang tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya kau telah kubuat menderita tapi pada akhirnya kau akan segera sadar dan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebelum hal itu terjadi dan membuatmu sangat sakit lebih baik aku mengakhirinya.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook benar, aku harus memilih satu diantara kalian atau tidak sama sekali. Tapi aku tidak bisa memilih satu diantara kalian jadi lebih baik aku kehilangan kalian berdua. Myungsoo Oppa, kau begitu berharga untukku tapi aku tidak bisa menjadikanku namja yang kucintai sepenuhnya.

Sebelum aku benar – benar meninggalkanmu aku ingin tidur di dalam dekapanmu yang hangat. Merasakan desir nafas dan detak jantungmu yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman. Mianhae karena selama ini telah membuatmu menderita tapi sebentar lagi aku akan membuat penderitaanmu lenyap seiring dengan lenyapnya diriku dari hidupmu yang begitu sempurna seperti sosokmu.

~TBC~

Padahal author yang nulis dan author nangis sendiri. Kasihan banget Myungsoo Oppa, dibohongin terus sama istrinya.

Emang dasar author yang tidak budiwati #saudaranya budiman#

Gomawo

Semoga kalian tidak bosan membacanya dan nantikan kelanjutannya

Pai_pai_


End file.
